Getting Threw A Storm
by M-Music in my head
Summary: The rain will pour. The lighting will flash. The thunder will boom. You just have to find away to get through it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Getting threw a storm

Author: M-Music in My Head

Rating: T for teens, sexual content, language, mild humor, violence

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: The rain will pour. The lighting will flash. The thunder will boom. You just have to find away to get through it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, but the plot, conflict and resolution.

Show: Adventure time with Finn and Jake

Paring: Fionna The Human and Marshall Lee The Vampire King

Have you ever had your dreams crushed right in front of you? Have you ever believed a lie? Where you the one who told the lie? 17 year old Fionna has done all of these things. Fionna slid under the thick block of ice the Ice Queen threw at her.

She shouldn't be doing this; doctor's orders. But she was doing it anyways. Fionna growled and pushed herself of the cold-icy ground. She charged at the Ice Queen. She avoided the ice daggers the queen was throwing at her.

_This is what I get. Sneaking out at night, fighting Ice Queen without Cake, Man I am stupid. _Fionna thought. She climbed the ice wall of the Ice Queen's throne room and flipped off of the smooth ice. When she was in mid-air, she gracefully spun around and drop-kicked the Ice Queen. The Ice Queen fell to the ground, while Fionna landed gracefully in front of her. Fionna grabbed the Ice Queen's top to her dress and punched her.

Fionna took out all of her anger on the Ice Queen. She punched her numerous of times. _Stupid Bitch_. Fionna thought. She threw the Ice Queen to the nearest wall. Fionna threw one last hateful glare at the Ice Queen before she jumped off the cliff, slid down the ice, and walked home to her and Cake's tree house.

"Fionna! Baby, I was so worried where have you been?" Cake exclaimed hugging her "sister". Fionna sighed, "I went for a walk." She stated. Cake frowned. "Well go get some rest. Doctors orders." Cake said pointing upstairs. Fionna rolled her eyes and sighed. She climbed up the ladder and climbed into her bed and quickly went to sleep. Doctor's orders.

Marshall Lee floated in the misty night sky. He wasn't tired nor was he hungry; he just wanted to see his favored adventuress. He quickened his paste when he saw the tree house. He slid up the window just as Fionna fell asleep. The Vampire King flew over to the human. "Fionna?" he whispered while shaking her awake. "Stop." Marshall heard her say. "What if I don't want to?" Marshall asked leaning in. "I will break every bone in your body." Way to kill the mood.

Marshall Lee looked at the blonde haired beauty in front of him. He circled around her. His pale lifeless fingers tugged at the bunny ears on the hat Fionna was wearing. Fionna responded quickly. She grabbed the vampire's hand and flipped onto the bed with her. Marshall was taken back by the strength the girl possessed at this late at night. Marshall grabbed the human and kissed her.

No. Not again. Fionna pushed Marshall off of her. "No, Marshall." She said getting out of the bed walking towards the bathroom. "What?" Marshall asked following her. "I can't do this." Fionna stated. She folded her arms across her bugging chest. Marshall Lee was taken back, "What? Are you breaking up with me?" Fionna looked away. "I can't do this." She repeated. "Why can't you do 'this'? What are you not telling me?" He yelled.

_The smell. Oh God the Smell. _ Fionna thought. She felt light-headed. The world was getting dark. Everything started to fade. Was she dying? No, she couldn't die. She needed to stay alive….

Authors note: I'm sorry if this story is confusing for some of you. I'll explain it in later chapters. For you who do understand it. Thank-you! R&R No flamers please!


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Gumball quietly exited Fionna's hospital room. Gumball quietly closed the door and turned around to face his least favorite vampire. "How is she?" Marshall Lee asked.

Prince Gumball sighed and looked at his friend/enemy. "She's fine." Prince Gumball said, "She fainted from shock. All she needs is a good night's sleep, and she would be fine." Gumball started to turn around, but Marshall stopped him. "Thanks." Marshall said. Gumball smiled and gave him a quick nod.

Marshall Lee watched Gumball retreat down the hallway before going into Fionna's room. "Fionna?" He called out. He heard Fionna grunt.

He looked at the hospital bed and saw Fionna sitting up and looking at him. "We need to talk." She said. Marshall floated over to the girl's bed and sat down in the chair beside her. "Shoot." The Vampire King said. He heard Fionna sigh as she said, "I'm pregnant."

*Page Break*

Cake burst through Prince Gumball's science lab. "Where's Fionna?" the cat demanded. Prince Gumball looked up from his recent experiment. "Well, hello to you too, Cake." The prince said looking up at the cat.

"Where's _Fionna_?" Cake repeated drawing out Fionna's name. Gumball sighed and pointed out the door, "At the hospital, Room 125."

*Page Break*

Marshall's world slowed down when he heard his girlfriend say those two words. He saw Fionna look at him with those blue eyes he loves so much. Marshall stood up shakily. The boy shook his head. "I can't do this." He saw Fionna choke up. "I'm sorry, but I can't." and with that he ran.

*Page Break*

Cake entered Fionna's hospital room only to see her little 'sister' crying her eyes out. "What happened." She asked. Fionna looked up and stated, "He Left."


	3. Chapter 3

"What time is it? Its adventure time!" a four year old boy ran throw the tree house he lived in. The boy ran past his aunt, who grabbed him. "Awe... Aunt Cake put me down!" the boy said while kicking his short legs back and forth. "Not till you tell me why you are running around the house." replied his Aunt Cake. "I'm adventuring!" the boy shouted finally getting free of his aunts grasp.

The boy ran past his aunt to another room. The boy ran past his mom. He felt his mom grab the ears to his bunny hat. "Finn!" his mom shouted. Finn flinched, "Yes?" "Do we run in the house?" she asked "No, that's what outside is for." the young boy replied. Finn's mother crouched down to his height. "Will we run in the house again?" she asked " No ma'Am." the boy replied. Finn's mother brushed Finn's blonde bangs from his face, and fixed the bunny hat that was once hers. "Now go outside and play." she said. Finn quickly gave his mom a hug and ran outside to play.  
>*Page Break*<br>Marshall watched as a young boy ran out the door of a familiar tree house. The boy's blonde hair blew in the wind. He had on a bunny hat (that looked like Fionna's), a light blue shirt, with navy blue shorts, and black low top converse. The boy ran up to a hill and rolled down it.

Marshall floated closer to the boy. "Hey." Marshall said. The boy jumped in surprise. "Stranger Danger!" the boy screamed pointing at Marshall.  
>As on cue, a woman came running out grabbing hold of the boy. "What's going on?" the woman said. She had extremely long hair that trialed in a long stream behind her and crystal clear sky blue eyes."Fionna?"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Getting through a storm

A/n: I'm back and trying to update more since the chapters are short. Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything

*Page Break*

"Marshall?" Fionna asked moving her head slightly to get a better look of him. "That is you! What are you doing here? The last time I checked, you said that you didn't want any part of me, or your son!" Fionna exclaimed. Finn grimaced at his mother's harsh words. He hasn't seen his mother THIS mad since...well...ever!

Marshall was slightly taken back by the blonde woman's sudden outburst. "Fionna, Listen I wasn't ready for a kid yet. And how do you know He's mine!" Marshall shouted back with just as much force as the blonde woman's. "Don't give me that bullshit, Marshall!" Finn grimaced again at his mother's harsh words."You know good and well that You're the one I lost my innocence! He's _ALL _yours!" Fionna was practically fuming by now. "Ugh! Finn, sweetheart, Go inside while I talk to _Marshall_." Fionna said trying to keep calm for her son's sake.

"But-"Finn tried to say. "Don't But me!" The mother sighed, "Finn, do as I told you." Finn did as he was told, noticing his mothers foul mood. Finn slowly walked back to the tree house. Even when he was back inside of the house he could still hear the distant sounds of His mother yelling and the man named Marshall's loud protest. Finn trudged up the flight of stairs Cake had built, and closed the door to his room, blocking out all the yelling. With nothing to do Finn took of his bunny hat and sighed. Soon he collapsed on his bed and drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

*Page Break*

Fionna came back to the quiet tree house after a huge argument with her former boyfriend, Marshall Lee. The young woman sighed a long sigh. She quietly tipped toed up the wooden stairs, checking on Finn, then heading to bed herself. "What am I going to do…?" She said, drifting off to dream land.


End file.
